The Necromancer of Remnant
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM THE SACRED STONES) "Eirika I've… always loved you" were the last words the Prince of Grado spoke before his body was destroyed by Fomortiis… but the Necromancer never had expected to wake up in another world.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**I was fooling around with cheats in Sacred Stones and came up with this, enjoy. I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

"Eirika I've… always loved you" we're the last words the Prince of Grado spoke before the Demon King, Fomortiis, destroyed his body to use to resurrect himself.

But thanks to the efforts of the last remaining Sacred Stone and Eirika and her brother Ephraim Fomortiis was defeated once and for all.

When it ended the Necromancer finally felt at peace he could be at rest…

… or so he thought. Though he didn't expect to wake up in a forest that oddly had nothing but red leaves on the trees, with his body intact along with having his tome Naglfar at his side and as well as a Silence Staff. Lyon even cast its magic on a tree just to see if the tome was actually the one he wielded…

… and it was the original one he had everything about was still the same. Though the prince was happy he was freed from Fomortiis' control he was worried what his people would think of him after he had returned to Grado.

"Will I be exiled from my own kingdom… will they banish me to some far off continent" he speculated to himself not helping ease his mind. But what could he do, he had no idea where on Magvel he was.

"I think it came from over here?" Lyon heard a what sounded like a girl's voice speak out and took cover behind a tree to hide himself from view. Lyon waited behind the tree for a few more moments and looked out to see a red haired girl that had gladiator armour. For some weird reason it reminded Lyon of a dancer Eirika and Ephraim had with them.

Then not to long after the girl had came out a girl who had orange hair and some sort of hammer on her back came out "Hey Pyrrha why'd you run off like that" the girl asked the other girl now known as Pyrrha "I heard a noise and thought it was Jaune" Pyrrha explained looking around.

Lyon took his opportunity to slowly walk away while the two girl were distracted…

… but it wasn't until he stepped on a twig that let out a snap loud enough for them to hear.

"It came from behind there!" Lyon heard the orange haired girls voice speak out and made a run for it "Hey you stop!" Lyon heard the girls voice say again then was followed by them chasing the the prince.

Lyon continued to run through the forest with the two girls in pursuit of him with him starting to get exhausted. Lyon knew the inevitable was coming he had no choice but to fight them.

The prince stopped and turned back to the two girls who were chasing him while he was catching his breath "Who are you? And why are trying to steal our mission?" the orange haired girl accused pointing at him "Nora calm yourself let's just try and-Gah!" Pyrrha shouted after being sent back by a blast of Naglfar Lyon had sent.

"Oh! Bad move buddy!" Nora shouted bringing out her hammer charging straight for Lyon. The Necromancer waited a bit before warping out of the way making Nore hit a tree causing it to knock over.

Lyon then summoned four phantoms and sent two at Nora and two at Pyrrha who was getting back up from the attack Lyon had sent earlier.

"He can summon ghosts!" Nora exclaimed caught off guard by Lyon's ability. But Nora pushed it aside and hit the phantoms with her hammer causing them to disappear when they were hit while Pyrrha was able to get rid of them just as easily as Nora did.

"Give up! Now tell us who you are!" Nora shouted "We only wish to resolve this matter peacefully now please lay down your weapons" Pyrrha asked not wanting to fight Lyon "I-I'm… sorry. But I cannot do that" Lyon said with his hand on his Silence Staff unknown to Nora and Pyrrha, Lyon didn't want to take a cheap shot at them but couldn't take the risk of this being an act to gain his trust.

"Look we'll sheath our weapons too" Pyrrha said putting her sword and shield on her back with her hands up then looked to Nora who still had her Hammer out "Nora put away your hammer" she instructed. Nora let out a bit of an anger face and put her hammer on her back.

"See we're friends here" Pyrrha assured but Lyon only closed his eyes and looked away "I-I'm sorry… but I can't take the risk" he said pulling out the Silence Staff and pointed it towards Pyrrha who then became trapped in a light purple transparent pyramid with symbols on it.

When then pyramid disappeared Pyrrha still felt normal albeit a bit weaker but still fine. Nora on the other hand was not happy about what Lyon had did hand turned angrily to him only to find he was gone.

"What the?" "Ugh…" Pyrrha said going down to her knees. Nora rushed to her side after seeing her friends distress "Pyrrha are you okay?" she asked and Pyrrha weakly got up "Y-Yes I think so. What did he do… and who was that?" she asked but neither of the two had a definitive answer "Maybe he was some other student from one of the other schools?" Nora speculated "I think their over here!" the two heard their leaders voice Jaune shout out.

"Jaune… over…" Pyrrha was about to say then stopped unexpectedly and held her throat trying to get words out but couldn't "Pyrrha what's wrong?" Nora asked but Pyrrha could only point at her throat and shake her head "W-Wait you can't talk anymore?" Nora asked completely confused about what happened while Pyrrha only nodded.

A few seconds later Jaune came out of the forest along with Ren and Professor Port who all immediately rushed to their side "Pyrrha what happened are you okay?" Jaune asked concerned for his friends but Pyrrha could only nod her head 'yes'.

Though the other three were confused as to why she wasn't talking "Umm… Ms Nikos is everything okay?" Professor Port asked, this time Pyrrha nodded her head 'no' "Nora why isn't she speaking?" Ren asked "Well you see me and Pyrrha went to go and split up to check what that noise was right. Then we found this person who looked like a wizard" Nora explained while Jaune and Ren just gave her weird looks.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha who hopefully could give him an answer even if she couldn't talk. She did by nodding her head 'yes' but it only led everyone to the same question of who Pyrrha and Nora encountered "Hmm… I think it's best we make our way back to Beacon and figure this out" Professor Port suggested "Yeah that sounds like a good idea come on guys" Jaune said as the five of them began to make their way back to Beacon.

* * *

Lyon was thankful he got away from the two girls before any reinforcements came to their aid. The prince was lucky he was able to use the Silence Staff as a means of distraction since Lyon was sure they couldn't use any magic based on what they chose to use in battle.

But worries were far from the prince as he wasn't sure if he was even on his home continent anymore. Though he kept second guessing himself due to the similarities between the dancer Eirika and Ephraim and the resemblance to the girl he had encountered.

"Hmm… where can I go to find information?" he asked himself stopping and thinking to himself. Then it hit him. He would find the info he needed the way he always knew and that was in books.

So the Necromancer headed off to find his way out of the forest where he could find a library or any place that held any books with valuable info he needed.

* * *

"Hmm… everything seems to be okay with her injury. But we can't find anything that's causing this" the nurse said finishing up her examination of Pyrrha.

After Team JNPR and Professor Port had gotten back to Beacon to check up on why Pyrrha couldn't talk they found out that their friends Team RWBY were facing hordes of Grimm in the Town of Vale. Team JNPR of course went and rushed to their side but started to have second guesses about taking Pyrrha along.

But she managed to assured her teammates she could still fight. With no other objections they headed off.

But the team wished they had left her behind out of safety. During the fighting against a horde of Grimm Pyrrha tried to activate her semblance only to find out it wouldn't work and she ended up getting hit by a Grimm.

What shocked her and the team even more was the fact that her aura wasn't healing her wound. Her wound luckily wasn't anything major and she was able make it out of the fight alive.

They of course told Professor Ozpin and Team RWBY about their problem they had with Pyrrha which led to them to where they are right now.

"What do you mean you can't find out" Ruby asked "That's just it we examined her and and we determined that her aura and semblance are somehow being… blocked" the nurse explained but everyone wanted more detail.

"So is there anyway to reverse this?" Weiss asked and the nurse sighed "No we haven't found anything unfortunately. Our best guess is this might wear off on its own or not at all" she explained further with Teams RWBY and JNPR having worried expressions on their faces.

"But don't worry she may not be able to talk but she should be fine… it's oddly only her aura, semblance and ability to talk that are being prevented… but she will still be able to attend classes" the nurse assured with the two teams thanking her for her help.

"Only her aura and semblance… how odd" Weiss pondered walking down the hallways "Yeah tell me about it" Ruby added in think of how the person they encountered could do something like this "Well I say we go and find this guy and tell him to fix Pyrrha!" Nora enthusiastically said with he fist in the air "Nora it might be to dangerous. If this person has the ability to block aura and semblance and as well as the ability to talk then we need to think of a plan if we're going to go after him" Ren brought up making Nora put her arm down "Oh right… so what do we do?" she asked around and some else answered for them.

"I think it's best if all head back to your dorms and rest first" Ozpin spoke up startling the two teams "B-But Professor Ozpin if we wait he might get away" Ruby protested "And if he does I have someone that'll be able to how you track him down. So don't worry" Ozpin assured "Well if you say so" Yang said unsure but reluctantly agreed with her and her team aw well as Team JNPR heading back to their dorms to think of a plan.

* * *

Lyon was still wondering through the red forest with night falling over it and to him it felt like there was no end to the forest he was in.

But it wasn't until he saw a large tower off in the distance. He knew that a tower of that size had to be either the Tower of Valni or a castle. But Lyon had to take his chances if it was the Tower of Valni he knew he was home.

… but if it wasn't he'd have to learn how to get back home himself…

… at any costs.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah I was fooling around with cheats in Sacred Stones and came up with this, and yes the cheats involved Lyon. So what do you all think any and all feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**I don't own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

Moments passed and Lyon was still wondering through what he decided to call The Red Forest because of all the red leaves everywhere. It wasn't the most original name but Lyon had to come up with something since he never knew the real name is the forest had one.

Lyon pushed aside some branches out of his way still continuing on and looked up to see if the tower was still there and it was this time a little bit closer.

The Necromancer sighed to himself and knew this was going to take awhile for him to get there, it might even take him until night which he was hoping wouldn't happen.

But some growling interrupted his progress and Lyon knew it wasn't his stomach. A few seconds after hearing the growling several creatures that were black and had white armour plating and also resembled the Mauthe Doogs to Lyon.

Lyon knew that these creatures were definitely not friendly. So the Necromancer held out his hand and shot a beam of dark pink lighting at one of them killing it. It drew the attention of the others. Lyon knew he'd be outnumbered, luckily he had a plan.

Lyon began channeling energy from Naglfar and held out both of his hands with his tome floating. After Lyon had finished there were two Bonewalkers armed with Iron Lances and one Bael. Lyon had looked at its talons and saw that they were just the normal talons and not the ones sheathed in poison.

The prince held up his arm and pointed to the creature in front of him commanding them to attack.

The two Bonewalkers and Bael went after the creatures. One of the Bonewalkers attacked one of the wolf like creatures stabbing at it killing but was taken down by another one of the wolves from behind and was killed with its body vanishing. The Bael stabbed it from the back killing it while the other Bonewalker went after the other ones.

Unfortunately the Bonewalker was overwhelmed and was killed only managing to kill one of the creatures with Bael taking out more but was overwhelmed as well with it being kill and it's body vanishing.

Throughout the whole fight Lyon had done his best to provide cover fire from Naglfar and managed to pick off a few. Thankfully the monsters Lyon had summoned did their job and there were a lot less and Lyon found this more manageable.

The Necromancer held out his hand and shot out another blast of Naglfar at the creatures sending it into a tree and killing it, another one jumped out at Lyon with the prince warping out of the way and the creature hitting the tree allowing Lyon to finish it off taking care of the last one.

After the battle had ended Lyon took a breath of relief glad he had dealt with the creatures but it only added to his worry. He had never read about anything about these creatures before, they resembled Mauthe Doogs but exactly them.

"It must be Fomortiis… he must've given them more power" Lyon speculated to himself while he was still making his way to the tower.

* * *

"Finally…" Lyon said at long last reaching the tower. Though the feelings were mixed, he was glad to have finally reached the tower but he noticed it wasn't the Tower of Valni.

The place as a whole was a castle of some kind "Maybe they might know how I can get to Magvel" Lyon told himself making his way to the castle when he came out of the forest.

When Lyon came out he saw many people who looked to be in uniforms with some being different. Lyon was of course hesitant to go walking into the castle since he stuck out with his Necromancer clothing.

He sighed to himself it was either go in now and draw attention to himself or wait until night break in and be considered a thief. Both options weren't very appealing to the prince but he knew he had to make a decision right now.

Once again the prince sighed and began walking to the castle. Just as he thought he began drawing attention to himself and heard people whispering to one another hearing things such as 'Who is that?' and 'Why is he dressed like that'.

Lyon only shook his head and chose to ignore them and pressed onward until he came across a statue it looked to be someone with their foot on a Mauthe Doog with a sword raised in the air. Lyon admired the statue for a bit when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The Necromancer turned and saw a girl who had black hair, black shirt and skirt and also had a red cloak "Yes, may I help you?" Lyon politely asked "Uhh… hi my name's Ruby. Are you new or something?" the girl named Ruby asked but Lyon was only confused by what she meant by 'new'.

"Umm… pardon me. But what do you mean by new?" Lyon asked wanting to know if she meant what he was thinking but Ruby was only confused "Like a new student here at Beacon" she continued on which only made Lyon worry "I-Is Beacon by any chance this building over here" Lyon said gesturing to the building behind the statue "Yeah that's Beacon" when those words left her mouth Lyon felt like all hope had been lost for him.

The prince turned away from Ruby and started taking deep breaths "Are you okay?!" Ruby asked and Lyon took one last breath before turning back to her "I-I'm fine Ruby… just… just some bad memories is all" Lyon explained and Ruby had concerned look but then gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry… umm" Ruby trailed off "Oh! My apologies I have introduced myself. My name is Lyon pr- pleased to meet you" Lyon introduced thankful he stopped himself from saying 'prince' and was even more thankful that Ruby didn't catch on to it.

"Well nice to meet you Lyon and don't you worry I will help as best as I could" Ruby enthusiastically offered making Lyon smile a bit "Thank you greatly Ruby, can you by any chance direct me to a library if there is one?" Lyon asked "Yeah, no problem follow me" Ruby said walking ahead with Lyon following.

When Lyon entered Beacon he was amazed by how it looked on the inside it looked a lot more appealing then the castle he stayed at in Grado.

"Enjoying the sight?" Ruby asked when she noticed Lyon had zoned out. The Necromancer shook himself out of his trance before replying "Uhh… yes this place is rather… entrancing. It's definitely a lot more appealing then where I used to stay" he said but didn't chose his words carefully.

"Where'd you used to stay?" Ruby asked and Lyon stood completely still, he wished he had said something differently. But thankfully for the Necromancer he had a plan… he just hoped Ruby would buy it.

"I… used to stay in a town called Grado" Lyon answered "Oh… what's it like?" she asked "May I tell you while we make our way to the library?" Lyon proposed with Ruby getting a sheepish look while she rubbed the back of her head "R-Right sorry. Come on" she said walking ahead with Lyon not to far behind.

"To answer your question Ruby, Grado is a very nice place" Lyon said breaking the silence, Ruby only got more curious when Lyon spoke of Grado though "What's it like?" she asked "It's beautiful, there are a lot of nice people that live in Grado" Lyon continued on "Wow, sounds really nice" Ruby complimented "It is… or rather was…" Lyon said the last part under his breath and was thankful Ruby didn't hear it.

Lyon and Ruby were still walking through the halls when they bumped into a group of people…

… two of which Lyon didn't want to meet.

Lyon heard Nora gasp "Ruby get away from him!" she shouted "What why?" Ruby asked as the rest of Team JNPR took defensive stances while Nora and Pyrrha readied their weapons.

"he's the wizard who put the spell on Pyrrha!" Nora shouted with Ruby looking at Lyon in disbelief "Is…is that… true?" she asked afraid of getting an answer while Lyon was contemplating whether to take the risk and hopefully solve the problem with reasoning…

… or to run.


End file.
